Gagner un fils
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Comment réagira le père de James quand le meilleur ami de son fils, son meilleur ami homosexuel, viendra vivre sous leur toit ? Et quand il découvrira un autre secret d'un de ses amis ? TERMINE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Sirius et James appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **Mysid** a donné des noms aux parents de James, mais sinon, ils lui appartiennent aussi.

**Note de mysid**: En travaillant sur "_Choosing the Head Boy_," j'ai écrit une scène avec Sirius et les parents de James. J'ai commencé à me demander ce que ressentirait le père de James à propos de Sirius quand Sirius viendrait chez eux la première fois. Cette histoire a des similarités avec "_Choosing the Head Boy_," mais la chronologie de l'arrivée de Sirius chez les Potters est différente.

**Note de la traductrice** : "_Choosing the Head Boy_" est une formidable fic de JKLB (autre pseudo de mysid où elle n'écrit pas de slash Sirius/Remus), qui narre la 7e année des Maraudeurs.

**Beta-reading** : Shina Marina (rhaaa, va falloir attendre pour 'Couleuvre', grr…)

**Gagner un fils, Chapitre un**

"Je suis rentré," fit Henry Potter en direction de la cuisine juste après avoir transplané dans l'entrée de sa maison. Il lança un sortilège essorant sur sa cape trempée avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard pour l'y suspendre. Il prévoyait d'aller dans la cuisine à la recherche de sa femme ou de son fils adolescent—et peut-être chiper un petit quelque chose avant de dîner—mais Mary se pressait déjà dans le couloir à sa rencontre.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentrée plus tôt," dit-elle en le tirant par la main dans la bibliothèque juste à côté de l'entrée. "Sirius s'est montré il y a environ une heure et demi et semble être dans un état pire que la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois" avait été lorsque Sirius, l'ami de James, s'était montré inopinément deux jours après Noël. Il avait proclamé qu'il "s'ennuyait" à la maison et voulait juste rendre visite à James. Son œil au beurre noir avait été expliqué en disant,

"Je me suis battu avec mon petit frère, et il a eut un coup de poing chanceux."

Toutefois, James avait plus tard confié à ses parents que Sirius avait d'autres bleus sous ses vêtements, et que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Réaliser que Sirius avait été battu était la pire des choses parce que Henry et Mary réalisèrent qu'ils auraient dû voir les signes plus tôt. Ils avaient vu ses bleus et ses blessures auparavant, mais étant donné que James se blessait toujours lui-même en jouant au Quidditch ou des tentatives de farces qui tournaient de travers, ils avaient supposé que Sirius s'était blessé de la même façon. Mais en ce jour de Décembre, ils réalisèrent que bien qu'ils aient fréquemment vu Sirius avec des blessures quand il revenait à l'école, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec quand il allait de l'école à chez lui.

Les Potters avaient essayé de faire dire la vérité à Sirius sur ses blessures et lui avaient promis qu'ils le protégeraient s'il ne souhaitait pas retourner chez ses parents. Sirius avait loyalement refusé d'admettre que leurs suspicions étaient justes. Le plus proche qu'il avait été d'admettre avait été quand il les avait supplié de ne rien dire à ses parents parce que "Vous rendriez seulement les choses pires pour moi."

Les Blacks avaient permis de mauvaise grâce à Sirius de passer le reste des vacances avec les Potters, et Sirius était resté à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Les Potters avaient, évidement, invité Sirius aussi pour les vacances d'été, mais les Blacks avaient fait clairement comprendre qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que leur fils rentre à la maison. On était maintenant à la troisième semaine de Juillet et Henry était même surpris que ça ait pris si longtemps à Sirius pour se réfugier chez eux.

"Il va vraiment mal ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas autant que je peux le voir," expliqua t-elle. "Une de ses joues était extrêmement rouge et égratignée, mais il—il a juste l'air de vouloir s'effondrer et d'essayer de ne pas pleurer. James l'a emmené en haut et je n'ai pas entendu un mot de l'un ou de l'autre depuis. J'espérais qu'il accepterait de s'ouvrir s'il était seul avec James, j'étais juste sur le point d'aller voir comment ils allaient quand tu es rentré."

Henry hocha la tête et serra légèrement sa femme contre sa poitrine, essayant de leur donner à tous deux la force de soutenir l'enfant maltraité qui était échu à leur soins. Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers, main dans la main, et Henry toqua à la porte de la chambre de James.

Une pause, puis: "Juste une minute," lança James. Ils attendirent quelques instants supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que James déverrouille et ouvre la porte.

Sirius était assis au milieu du lit de James avec un oreiller serré contre sa poitrine. James reprit sa propre place sur le lit juste à côté de son ami.

"Tu veux bien nous dire ce qui est arrivé?" demanda Henry tandis qu'il tournait la chaise du bureau de James face au lit et y prenait place. Mary s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il se tendit au contact et secoua la tête.

Bien que Sirius ait les yeux secs, Henry put voir ce que sa femme voulait dire à propos de son attitude. Sa posture tendue, son refus du contact visuel et sa répugnance à parler, tout indiquait qu'il essayait désespérément de garder quelque chose à l'intérieur.

"Nous voulons t'aider, mon cœur," dit Mary, s'adressant à Sirius par le terme affectueux****habituellement réservé pour son propre fils, "mais nous avons besoin que tu nous dise ce qui est arrivé." Il ne fit que secouer la tête à nouveau.

"Il peut rester ici pour le reste de l'été, pas vrai ?" demanda James.

"Bien sûr," dirent ensemble Mary et Henry. Henry se demanda s'ils auraient besoin d'aller au tribunal et se battre afin de pouvoir garder Sirius loin de ses parents, mais c'était une bataille qu'il était prêt à mener et déterminé à gagner.

"Non, vous ne voudrez pas que je reste si longtemps," dit Sirius avec geste négatif de la tête. Il leva les yeux vers Henry avec des yeux intenses et un sourcil inquiet. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers Henry et le fixa avec intensité. "Est-ce que je peux juste rester ici jusqu'à ce que je prenne contact avec mon Oncle Alphard? Peut-être qu'il me laissera vivre avec lui."

"Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux," dit Mary.

"Mais il est à Hong Kong! Tu ne veux pas aller si loin, n'est-ce pas?" s'exclama James en même temps.

"Non, mais je ne peux pas rester ici si longtemps."

"Bien sûr que tu peux rester. On a plein de pièces et on est heureux de t'avoir, mais prendre contact avec ton oncle est probablement une bonne idée," souligna Henry. "Si nous devons nous battre avec tes parents pour ta garde, un parent pourrait obtenir une meilleure chance contre eux que nous."

"Ils ne veulent pas que je revienne," déclara Sirius tandis qu'il regardait de nouveau le plancher. "Pas cette fois. Plus jamais."

Henry fut tenté de dire: "Bien," mais le chagrin était clair dans la voix de l'adolescent. Aussi horribles qu'étaient ses parents, ils étaient toujours ses parents. Leur rejet devait être douloureux.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda de nouveau Mary et Sirius secoua à nouveau la tête.

"C'est O.K.," pressa James. "Tu peux leur dire."

Sirius secoua la tête avec plus d'emphase et lança à James un regard d'avertissement qui disait clairement, "Ne dis rien!"

James soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. "C'est toi qui décide."

"Le dîner est dans une heure, les garçons," dit Mary en se levant pour partir. Elle embrassa la tête de Sirius avant de s'écarter du lit. "Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là, Sirius."

Henry suivit sa femme jusqu'à la porte, mais s'arrêta et jeta un regard à son fils et son ami. James venait juste de poser un bras autour des épaules de Sirius et tandis qu'Henry regardait, Sirius poussa un profond soupir et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de James.

-----------

Aussi curieuse que pouvait être la raison pour laquelle les Blacks se lavaient les mains de leur fils, Henry et Mary ne s'occupèrent pas de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. Ils espéraient que Sirius deviendrait assez à l'aise pour leur expliquer lui-même. A la place, ils croisaient les doigts pour que Sirius ait raison et qu'une bataille juridique ne menace pas leur futur. Ils ne savaient pas si Sirius serait prêt ou capable de dire la vérité à propos de sa vie à la maison.

Ce fut donc avec une grande excitation qu'Henry répondit à l'Elfe de Maison qui apparu soudain dans leur demeure deux jours plus tard et demanda, "Est-ce que Maître Sirius est ici?"

"Il est là," répondit Henry, "et nous aimerions qu'il reste ici." Derrière l'Elfe, Mary apparue à la porte de la bibliothèque, attirée par le bruit de son apparition.

L'Elfe de Maison fit claquer ses longs doigts et une malle à trois serrures apparue à côté de lui. "Kreacher a emballé les affaires de Maître Sirius dans sa malle. Kreacher doit donner à Maître Sirius un message de ma maîtresse."

Sirius et James étaient en haut, mais Henry se demanda si il devait soumettre Sirius au message probablement blessant envoyé par sa mère. Il jeta de nouveau un regard à sa femme ; elle secoua légèrement la tête.

"Tu peux me dire le message. Je le dirai à Sirius." L'Elfe de Maison hésita, déchiré entre suivre ses ordres à la lettre et son inclination naturelle à obéir aux sorciers. "Plus vite tu me donneras le message," dit Henry, "plus vite tu pourras retourner chez toi à tes autres occupations."

Kreacher tordit nerveusement une de ses longues oreilles. "Ma maîtresse dit que Maître Sirius est une abominable et dégoûtante créature, et que si elle avait su quelle abomination il deviendrait, elle l'aurait étranglé à la naissance plutôt que de lui permettre de souiller la fière histoire de la famille." Henry entendit le hoquet choqué de sa femme, mais il continua à se concentrer sur l'Elfe de Maison nerveux. "Ma maîtresse dit que Maître Sirius n'est plus le bienvenu à la maison. Elle ne veut pas que ses perversions non-naturelles nuisent à la famille ou corrompent Maître Regulus. Ma maîtresse dit que les parents de l'ami de Maître Sirius seraient sages de garder son sodomite de fils loin de leur propre fils." Kreacher hocha une fois la tête et disparut dans un plop.

"Quelle horrible, horrible femme," dit Mary en entrant dans la pièce et en prenant un siège près du fauteuil où était assis Henry. Il ne put que se rasseoir dans un silence stupéfait.

_"Sodomite? Perversions non-naturelles?"_ pensa t-il. Il aurait voulu classer les mots comme des insultes lancées par une femme amère et vengeresse, ou croire que ce qu'il avait entendu venait d'une incompréhension qui avait poussé les Blacks à former une hypothèse incorrecte sur leur fils. Toutefois, Henry suspectait qu'il était vrai que le jeune Sirius soit homosexuel. Cela expliquerait sa répugnance à expliquer pourquoi ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors. L'image de James avec son bras autour de Sirius et Sirius avec sa tête sur l'épaule de James jaillit devant lui. Ça expliquait ça aussi.

Henry leva les yeux au bruit de tambour de deux adolescents courant dans les escaliers. James passa la tête par la porte de la bibliothèque, une main arc-boutée contre chaque côté de la porte. "Qui c'est?" demanda t-il, regardant ses parents tour à tour. Sirius se tint tout près de James, essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule dans la bibliothèque. Henry sentit le besoin de bondir de sa chaise et de séparer les deux garçons. Il lui fallait du temps pour pouvoir comprendre comment il devait réagir à la relation qui existait peut-être entre son fils et cet autre garçon, et comment il voulait réagir à ça. Mais il savait qu'elle était sa réaction viscérale—il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"—amené la malle de Sirius et il est ensuite parti," expliquait Mary en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant des deux garçons. "Il a aussi dit," elle hésita un moment, "que Sirius n'est plus le bienvenu à la maison. Je suis désolée, Sirius."

James se tourna pour regarder son ami et Sirius hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire.

"Je vous l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas? La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée—me tirer de cette maison de fous."

"Juste," approuva James. Il tendit le bras vers la malle de Sirius. "Emmenons-la là-haut dans notre chambre."

"Non!" s'exclama Sirius en faisant un mouvement brusque pour saisir la main de James. "Tu es débile, Potter? Touche-la et tu te feras probablement brûler la main ou un Portoloin t'enverra au milieu de l'Antarctique."

James éclata de rire. "Vrai. Donne-moi quelques semaines de vacances d'été et j'oublierai de me méfier des serpents." James sortit sa baguette et regarda son père avec un sourire. "Tu nous couvriras pour quelques sortilèges de révélation pour vérifier les sorts et autres?"

"Très bien, _si_ je supervise." Henry ne savait pas s'il était plus surpris que Sirius pense que sa famille ait fait un traquenard de sa malle, ou que James accepte sans sourciller que les Blacks puissent le faire.****

"Tu ne devrais pas les encourager à briser les règles," réprimanda Mary, mais elle avait l'air amusée.

Henry haussa les épaules. Si c'était le monde dans lequel Sirius et son fils vivaient, dans lequel ils devaient craindre une magie malveillante à chaque pas, il préférait qu'ils soient bien préparés à vivre avec ça. Et tandis que les deux adolescents commençaient à parcourir leur répertoire étendu en matière de sortilèges de révélation, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'ils étaient au moins très bien préparés à cette possibilité.

"Rien d'autre à ton avis?" demanda James à Sirius. Sirius fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Papa?"

"Non, je pense que vous vous en sortez très bien."

Sirius posa soudain le premier sa main sur sa malle et sur la serrure. "Je devais le faire avant que tu essayes, andouille" dit-il avec un sourire à James.

"_Alohomora_," dit James en tapotant le verrou avec sa baguette.

"Tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur ma malle," dit Sirius.

"Oui, mais si je devais ensorceler une malle, je ferais en sorte que le piège s'enclenche si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir de cette manière."

"Bien pensé," dit Sirius en courant hors de la pièce pour gagner les escaliers.

"Il va chercher les clefs," expliqua James en se laissant tomber dans la chaise qu'avait occupé sa mère un peu plus tôt.

Avec Sirius risquant de revenir à chaque instant, Henry ne voulait pas entamer une conversation sur ce qui était le plus en vue dans son esprit. "Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec ces charmes," fit-il à la place.

"Entre vivre dans un dortoir rempli de blagueurs et être en guerre avec les Serpentards, on doit tout apprendre en auto-défense. Il faudra vérifier l'intérieur aussi," répondit James. Il donna un coup de pied dans la malle. "C'est pas juste qu'il doive craindre que sa propre famille essaye de lui faire du mal, pourtant. Sa tante lui a en fait envoyé de la poudre Couvreverrue quand il a été envoyé à Gryffondor."

"Vraiment?"

"Il l'a mentionné une fois. Nous n'étions pas encore amis quand c'est arrivé." James soupira et regarda par-delà l'accoudoir de la chaise vers la porte. "Stupide connase, se mettre en colère contre lui pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Ce n'est pas comme si on choisissait sa maison. C'est juste ce qu'on est."

Sirius dévala les escaliers et brandit triomphalement les clefs en réentrant dans la pièce. "Je savais que je les avais pris avant de partir. J'avais juste un problème pour trouver la robe que je portais aujourd'hui. Enfouie sous une pile de vêtement de James."

"Tu l'avais laissé dans ma chambre lorsque tu t'es changé pour des vêtement Moldus."

Henry s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils à la pensée de Sirius changeant de vêtements dans la chambre de James, au lieu d'aller dans sa propre chambre en face de celle de James dans le couloir, mais se renfrogner était ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire.

"Je te suis encore plus redevable pour le prêt de fringues, de toute façon," dit Sirius en déverrouillant chacune des serrures dans l'ordre et regardant à l'intérieur sans toucher à rien.

"Oh—mince."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Henry alors qu'il regardait dans le troisième et dernier compartiment.

C'était spacieux, de la largeur de la malle elle-même mais deux fois plus long. C'était également vide.

"Mon balai. Ils l'ont gardé."

-------------------------------

Après avoir monté la malle de Sirius dans sa chambre et pris une pause pour le thé, Henry et les deux adolescents passèrent plusieurs heures à éplucher précautionneusement les possessions de Sirius. Les vêtements étaient recouverts de poudre Medean, et les livres et d'autres affaires étaient remplies de maléfices.

Pendant la plupart de l'après-midi, Henry se trouva détendu et ravi de l'opportunité de passer du temps avec son fils et son ami. Son fils avait quinze ans, grandissait trop vite et n'était pas là la majeure partie de l'année. Puis Sirius touchait James sur l'épaule, ou James donnait un coup à Sirius dans les côtes où il savait que son ami était chatouilleux, et Henry voulait les séparer et demander à connaître la nature de leur relation. Mais il se mordit la lèvre et se retint. Il voulait d'abord parler à James seul à seul.

Sirius commentait occasionnellement l'absence d'une de ses possessions ou d'une autre.

"Ma bannière de Gryffondor n'est plus là. Je parie que Regulus l'utilise pour s'entraîner à viser." Hormis son balai, il ne sembla pas particulière chagriné par l'absence de quelque chose, jusqu'à— "Mes photos. Aucunes des photos que je gardais dans ma chambre ne sont là. Tu te souviens de celle où on est tous les quatre entassés sur une chaise dans la salle commune?"

"On les remplacera," dit James en posant un bras autour des épaules de Sirius. "Je pense que Remus ou Peter doivent en avoir un exemplaire. A nous trois, on devrait pouvoir copier toutes celles que tu veux." Sirius hocha la tête, mais il semblait toujours légèrement éperdu. "Quoi?"

"C'est bête. Je veux dire, je déteste ce petit crétin et tout, pas vrai?"

"Une photo de ton frère?" demanda Henry, essayant difficilement d'ignorer la façon dont son fils avait son bras autour de l'autre garçon.

Sirius hocha la tête. "On devait avoir huit et six ans et on s'aimait encore bien. Ça ne fait rien."

James leva le regard vers son père, ses yeux demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire à son ami, mais Henry n'avait aucune réponse.

"A table!" appela Mary dans les escaliers.

-------------------

Les garçons dévorèrent leur dîner à la façon des adolescents et rapidement ils se trouvèrent devant la cheminée, prêts à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette pour la demeure des Pettigrew où ils devaient retrouver Peter et Remus et aller voir un film Moldu.

"Bien—" dit Henry en s'asseyant et en regardant d'abord vers la cheminée vide puis vers sa femme. "Tu pense qu'ils sont—" Il se débattit pour le mot juste. _"Ensembles? Lié? Amants—s'il vous plait, Seigneur, non."_

"Un couple?" offrit-elle. "Je pensais bien que tu te poserais la question après notre visiteur de cet après-midi."

"Et toi non?"

Elle sourit de façon énigmatique. "Je me _questionne_, mais la possibilité ne m'ennuie pas. Je soupçonne que cela t'ennuie, toi."

"Ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde que notre fils puisse être gay?"

"_Seulement _un peu." Elle contourna la table pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui prendre la main. "Je dois admettre que j'ai l'intention d'être grand-mère—quelque part dans un futur _éloign_—et je serai déçue si ça n'arrivait pas, mais ça pourrait ne pas arriver même s'il n'est pas gay. Ou ça pourrait arriver même s'il l'est. Mais la seule chose qui m'ennuie vraiment c'est que la société ne l'approuve pas. S'il est gay, la vie sera plus difficile pour lui. Je suis la mère de James. Je ne veux pas que la vie soit difficile pour lui."

"Les Blacks n'ont certainement pas essayé de rendre la vie de Sirius moins difficile, pas vrai?" demanda t-il.

"Non, mais nous ne sommes pas comme eux, n'est-ce pas?" répondit-elle en détachant bien ses mots.

"Mary," Henry ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre son sein, "Je ne veux pas être comme ça, mais—c'est juste que ça me _contrarie_. Quand j'étais en haut avec les garçons, je tressaillais à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient—de simples contacts innocents. Je ne pense pas je pourrai supporter de voir James _l'embrasser_."

Elle fit silencieusement courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux hérissés et désordonnés. "Tout d'abord," dit-elle enfin, "nous ne savons pas si James est gay. Juste parce que nous croyons que son meilleur ami est gay ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'ils sont un couple."

"Je sais."

"Mais s'ils le sont, dis à James ce que tu m'as dit. Dis à James que tu l'aimes et que tu aimes bien Sirius—parce que je sais que c'est le cas—et que tu veux soutenir leur relation, mais que toutefois tu es mal à l'aise de voir des marques d'affection entre eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront."

"Très mal à l'aise." Il leva encore les yeux vers elle, dans ces fascinants yeux noisette qu'elle partageait avec leur fils. "Tu réalises qu'ils peuvent être en train de se peloter dans un cinéma sombre juste en ce moment?"

Elle éclata de rire. "Avec Peter et Remus? J'en doute."

"Ils _disent_ que Peter et Remus viennent avec eux."

"Je suis sûre qu'ils y sont. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils devaient sortir en douce de la maison pour être seuls tous les deux, ils ont juste à traverser le couloir."

Henry grogna et laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête contre sa femme. "Je fermerais bien la porte de leurs chambres, mais je ne pense pas connaître un charme de verrouillage qu'ils ne sachent contrecarrer."

---------------------

Henry ne parla pas avec James le jour suivant. Il fut convoqué au Ministère pour aider à régler les suites d'une attaque magique sur un petit village avec une population principalement Moldue. Quand il put rentrer à la maison, il pensa qu'il pourrait y avoir une petite chance pour que sa femme et les garçons soient encore en train de dîner, donc il transplana directement dans la cuisine. Il semblait être un peu en retard, mais seule Mary était dans la cuisine et elle attendait près de la fenêtre en se rongeait les ongles.****

"Salut," dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. "Comment c'était?"

"Terrible. Comment peut-on tuer des enfants? Mais pour l'instant je veux juste oublier tout ça pour un moment. Il reste du repas?"

"Nous n'avons pas encore mangé. Je les ai appelé deux fois, mais ils ne sont pas descendus. J'ai décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu rentres ou qu'ils finissent par avoir faim. Pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas les chercher pour les ramener à table?"

Henry monta les escaliers, s'arrêtant pour poser sa cape sur le porte-manteau près de la porte d'entrée au passage. La porte de Sirius était ouverte et sa chambre était vide. La porte de James était fermée et Henry n'aimait pas ça. Il eut la tentation d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas surprendre ce qu'il pourrait surprendre. Il frappa et attendit. Rien. Il n'entendait même pas de murmures ou de froissements de vêtements sans paroles.****

"James! Sirius! Le repas est prêt." Toujours silence. "Vous m'avez entendu?" Le silence était toujours total. Soit ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre, soit ils avaient posé un sort de silence sur la porte. Bien que James n'était pas censé quitter la maison sans le dire d'abord à l'un de ses parents, Henry espérait sur le moment que le silence signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la pièce. Il essaya la poignée de la porte, mais c'était fermé.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur et ils avaient posé un sortilège de silence sur la porte. Henry s'arma de courage pour supporter quoi qu'il puisse entendre et désenchanta la porte.

"Calme-toi juste et essaie encore," disait James.

"Ça fait deux heure que j'essaie! Je ne peux pas le croire."

"Ça pourrait être pire."

"Comment?'

"Les bois." Et ils commencèrent à rire.

Henry frappa à nouveau, sachant qu'ils l'avaient entendu cette fois. "Le dîner est prêt."

"Juste une minute, Papa," dit James, l'air soudain tendu.

"Je peux pas descendre comme ça!" murmura Sirius, mais pas assez doucement.

"Cache-la. Enfile une robe par-dessus tes vêtements. Ici, mets celle-la."

Henry haïssait d'imaginer ce que Sirius avait à cacher en portant une robe ample.

"Moony nous tuera s'il découvre qu'on l'a fait à la maison," dit Sirius juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sourit d'un air penaud à Henry et descendit en courant les escaliers.

"Salut, Papa," fit James. Lui, contrairement à Sirius, n'avait pas du tout l'air embarrassé.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, les garçons," dit Henry alors que lui et James pénétraient dans la cuisine.

Sirius était déjà assis à table, rougissant comme il fixait son assiette. Mary haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Henry secoua légèrement la tête puis regarda James. "C'est de ma faute, pour vous avoir laissé jeter ces sorts hier, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire de la magie tout l'été."

Sirius leva brusquement les yeux, jetant des coups d'œil entre James et Henry.

"Qu'ont-ils fait?" demanda Mary.

"Un Sortilège de Silence sur la porte, pour commencer."

"Désolé, Papa. La force de l'habitude. On ne le fera plus."

"Vous savez que nous sommes d'accord pour que vous gardiez vos baguettes sur vous, juste au cas où," dit Mary, "mais vous jouez avec le feu si vous les utilisez. Si le Ministère découvre qu'un sort n'a pas été lancé par votre père ou moi, mais par l'un de vous, vous pourriez être expulsés."

Henry posa la question avant qu'il n'en perde le courage. "Donc, pourquoi avez-vous posé un sortilège de silence sur la porte?"

James sourit et jeta un oeil à Sirius. Sirius se tortillait inconfortablement sur son siège. "On pratiquait la Métamorphose," dit James.

"James!" Sirius était atterré de l'aveu de James.

"Vas-y et montre-leur. Si tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser, ils devront t'emmener à St. Mangouste." Sirius se leva, leur tourna le dos et retira sa robe. Une longe queue touffue sortit de l'arrière de son jeans. "Il peut la remuer aussi," ajouta James. Sirius le fit, et un par un ils commencèrent à rire.

-----------------------

La queue de Sirius commença à rétrécir durant le dîner et disparue à l'heure du coucher. Henry laissa la soirée s'écouler sans saisir une opportunité de parler avec son fils à propos de ses soucis. Deux autres jours passèrent et soit il était trop occupé, soit les garçons étaient trop occupés, ou aucun n'était occupé mais une excuse pour parler seul avec James ne se montrait pas. Mary se contentait de ne pas être indiscrète, mais Henry trouvait le suspense à peine plus tolérable que de se forcer à parler avec James à ce propos.

Puis, vendredi soir, James le sortit de l'impasse.

"Papa, je peux te parler de quelque chose?" demanda James juste après que Sirius soit allé dans la cuisine pour aider Mary à faire le dîner.

Henry hocha la tête et James se leva du sol du salon pour le suivre dans la bibliothèque. James ferma la porte derrière eux. Henry prit une profonde inspiration, s'assit dans un siège et commença mentalement à répéter ce que Mary lui avait dit de dire.

"L'anniversaire de Sirius est dans un peu plus d'une semaine," dit James en s'asseyant, "et je sais que je suis censé payer les cadeaux pour mes amis avec mon argent de poche, mais ce dont il a vraiment besoin c'est d'un balai. Il ne peut pas jouer au Quidditch sans un bon balai et on a vraiment besoin de lui dans l'équipe. Je te rembourserai, je te le promets."

_"L'aider à payer un cadeau hors de prix pour son petit ami potentiel—hé bien, je voulais lui montrer que j'approuvais," _pensa Henry. Il demanda, "Combien dépenses-tu d'habitude pour un cadeau pour un de tes amis?"

"Deux Gallions, mais—"

"Toi et moi iront en choisir un ensemble, tu payeras deux Gallions avec ton argent de poche et moi et ta mère payerons le reste. Après tout, nous pouvons lui offrir un cadeau aussi, non?"

"Vraiment?" James sourit joyeusement. "Merci papa."

"Et le sujet de l'argent de poche me rappelle que si Sirius vit ici à présent, nous devrons commencer à lui en donner également."

"Il en a besoin," admit James, "mais il ne sera pas à l'aise en le prenant."

"Si vous voulez continuer à faire des choses comme aller voir des films avec vos amis, soit il devra accepter de l'argent de moi, soit je devrai doubler ton argent de poche pour que tu puisse payer pour lui. C'est la même chose pour moi."

Henry ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient habitués à payer l'un pour l'autre quand ils sortaient, et si c'était le cas, qui payait pour qui d'habitude. Il avait appris à James qu'un gentleman payait lors d'un rendez-vous, mais il s'attendait à ce que ce soit un rendez-vous avec une fille. _"Lequel paie quand deux garçons ont un rendez-vous?" _s'interrogea t-il.

"Je lui parlerai," dit James en se levant pour partir.

"Attend, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je veux parler avec toi," dit Henry. James se laissa retomber dans son siège avec l'aisance dépourvue de grâce d'un adolescent aux grandes pattes. "Quand l'Elfe de Maison des Blacks était là la semaine dernière, il a mentionné pourquoi Sirius a été jeté dehors." James se redressa soudain ; son attitude d'aisance négligée disparue. "C'est vrai ? Sirius est gay?"

James hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est parti, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne veulent pas qu'il revienne." Il regarda son père avec nervosité. "Il peut toujours rester ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr qu'il peut rester ; nous lui avons promis qu'il pourrait," répliqua Henry. James se détendit visiblement. "Mais ta mère et moi, nous nous demandons—on ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais on se demandait—"

"A propos de Sirius et moi?"

"Oui."

James retira ses lunettes et commença à les essuyer, une tactique de retardement qu'il avait appris de son père. "Et si je te disais que je suis gay? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais?"

Henry lui dit ce que Mary lui avait suggéré, mot pour mot, et James fit un grand sourire.

"Bien préparé, mais sincère," approuva James. Il remit ses lunettes. "Relax ; je ne le suis pas. J'admets—et ne le dis à personne, sauf maman—j'ai embrassé Sirius une fois. Il y a quelques mois. Sirius essayait d'imaginer ce que ça faisait, et j'étais curieux, et c'est simplement—arrivé."

"Et qu'en as-tu pensé?" demanda Henry avec curiosité.

James haussa les épaules. "Ce n'était _pas mal_. Embrasser, c'est embrasser, pas vrai? Mais—" Il haussa encore les épaules. "Je ne veux définitivement pas refaire ça plus que ça, je n'étais pas tenté le moins du monde d'essayer à nouveau. C'est ce que dit Sirius à propos d'embrasser les filles."

"Et est-ce que Sirius était déçu que tu ne veuilles pas essayer de nouveau?"

"Il ne l'a pas dit ainsi, mais j' ai réfléchis à ce que ce serait si la situation était inversée. Si je choisissais les mecs, je choisirais certainement Sirius parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais être amis vient d'abord et est le plus important. Donc, je ne serai pas surpris s'il était un peu déçu que je ne ressente pas la même chose. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit et nous sommes toujours les meilleurs amis."

"Je suis fier de toi, Fils," dit Henry en se penchant en avant pour ébouriffer les cheveux indisciplinés de son fils. "Tu es très mature à ce propos."

"Je suis fier de toi, aussi," dit James en ébouriffant les cheveux de son père en représailles.

-------------------------

Un grand aigle arriva le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, apportant une lettre pour Sirius de son Oncle Alphard. Sirius semblait nerveux en l'ouvrant, mais il commença à sourire presque immédiatement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes.

"Est-ce que tu vas dire ce qu'il dit, ou je dois te la voler?" demanda James quand Sirius eut dépassé la moitié de la longue lettre.

"Il me félicite pour mon 'évasion' et pour être le plus jeune à tourner si vite le dos à tous ces tordus. Il a ouvert un compte à Gringott pour moi et il y a mis assez d'argent pour couvrir mes dépenses scolaires et pour de l'argent de poche. Peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir un nouveau balai si je suis prudent sur mes autres dépenses. J'ai besoin de nouveaux uniformes ; il faudra que Remus me montre où il en achète d'occasion. "

James lança un regard à son père avec un léger sourire et puis se reconcentra sur son petit déjeuner.

"Et il dit que je peux venir rester chez lui quand je veux, pour autant de temps que je veux."

"Tu restes ici," dit James.

"Il m'a donné le nom d'un de ses amis au Ministère qui peut m'aider à obtenir la permission pour un Portoloin international," continua Sirius, ignorant l'interruption de James.

"Tu aimerais rendre visite à ton oncle, Sirius?" demanda Mary.

Sirius eut un regard d'excuse pour James. "Ouais, je pense que j'aimerai. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ; mes parents ne me permettaient pas de lui rendre visite."

"Alors va voir l'ami de ton oncle et demande un Portoloin pour juste après ton anniversaire," suggéra Henry. "Tu peux rendre visite à ton oncle pour quelques semaines et revenir avant que l'école ne reprenne."

"Mon anniv—je ne devrais pas rester si longtemps." Il baissa nerveusement les yeux sur ses genoux. "James m'a dit que vous saviez à mon sujet. Maintenant que j'ai quelque part où aller, je peux partir plus tôt si vous préférez."

"Comme je l'ai dit à James hier soir, tu es le bienvenu pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras rester," le rassura Henry, "et je suis fatigué de me répéter."

"Alors, qui devrons-nous inviter pour ton anniversaire, hormis Remus et Peter, bien sûr?" demanda Mary.

---------------------

Sirius avait essayé de limiter les invités de la fête à seulement Remus et Peter, disant qu'il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes aux Potters, mais James avait insisté pour plus d'invités. Comme James l'avait souligné, c'était le premier anniversaire auquel Sirius pouvait inviter ses amis d'école et ce serait une honte de ne pas en profiter. A la fin ils choisirent d'inviter toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et tous les Gryffondors de leur année. Beaucoup des élèves de familles Moldues n'étaient pas joignables car ils n'avaient pas de moyen commode d'atteindre la demeure perdue des Potters, et un des élèves était dans un autre pays, mais la majorité vint à la fête. Sirius avait averti les parents de James qu'aucun des invités de la fête, pas même Peter et Remus, ne devait connaître son secret, et ils l'avaient rapidement assuré que c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait le garder ou le partager.

Henry se tint dans l'ouverture de la porte et jeta un œil dans le jardin. Il contempla avec amusement deux des filles de la fête, une avec de longs cheveux blonds et une avec des cheveux bruns encore plus longs, faire des tentatives répétées de flirter avec Sirius. Il n'était de toute évidence pas conscient de leurs attentions ou essayait de les ignorer.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer," dit doucement Mary à son époux. "Il est joli garçon."

Henry se tourna et murmura en retour, "Je préférerai toujours que James finisse avec une jolie fille qu'un joli garçon."

Mary, observant toujours les adolescents, sourit soudain. "Regarde." Henry se tourna et suivit son regard. La blonde, fatiguée d'être ignorée, était maintenant assise sur les genoux de James et lui consacrait toute son attention.

"Je suppose que Sirius _soit_ gay a quelques avantages pour ses amis," fit Henry derrière sa main.

------------------------

Quelques jours après le départ de Sirius pour Hong Kong, Henry se retrouva à marcher dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, essayant de trouver des livres sur le sexe et espérant les trouver sans demander d'aide.

Toutes ses interrogations sur la possible liaison entre Sirius et James, et si elle existait, _comment_ se mêler de leurs affaires—et puis apprendre que James avait été assez curieux pour donner à Sirius un baiser d'essai—avait révélé le fait que discuter de sexe avec un garçon de quinze ans était un problème entièrement différent que d'en discuter avec un de dix ans. Et comme James avait dix ans la dernière fois qu'Henry avait abordé le sujet, ils étaient plutôt en retard pour une autre discussion. A dix ans, le sexe était encore quelque chose se trouvant dans un futur éloigné et ils n'avaient fait que discuter du strict minimum que James devait savoir. A quinze ans, le sexe n'était plus si loin dans le futur—si c'était toujours dans le futur et pas le présent—et James comprendrait volontiers la façon dont la tentation pouvait pousser quelqu'un plus loin qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Henry voulait discuter de tout—mais d'abord il voulait trouver un livre sur les sortilèges et potions de contraception pour le donner à James. Henry ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre mémoire sur ce point. Lui et Mary avaient cessé de les utiliser des années avant, quand ils avaient été prêt pour un second enfant. Malheureusement, leur second enfant n'était jamais arrivé.

Ou peut-être était-il arrivé. Simplement quelques années après qu'il ne l'avait attendu. Ce qui était la seconde raison pour laquelle il cherchait un livre sur le sexe. S'il allait avoir une discussion avec James, il devrait en avoir une similaire avec Sirius. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre les sortilèges contraceptifs—bien que ce ne soit probablement pas une mauvaise idée pour lui de le faire aussi, juste au cas où il serait "curieux"—mais le reste de la discussion s'appliquerait : tentation, émotions, responsabilité. Mais s'il allait avoir une discussion sur le sexe avec Sirius, il avait besoin de plus qu'une vague idée de ce que deux hommes faisaient ensembles au lit.

"Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose?" demanda un vendeur.

Henry renonça ; il ne trouverait jamais le livre comme ça. "Je suis à la recherche de livres sur le sexe et les sortilèges contraceptifs."

"Ils sont dans cette section," dit le vendeur alors qu'il montrait le chemin. "Cherchez-vous pour vous-même ou pour en parler avec vos enfants?"

"Pour en parler avec mon fils de quinze ans."

"Ah—alors je vous recommande un de ces livres," en tirant deux livres de leur rangée. "Celui-ci," il fit un geste vers le plus gros livre, "est plus touche-à-tout. Il répond presque à toutes les questions et a une section extensive sur la contraception, magique et Moldue. Le second est juste limité aux sortilèges et potions contraceptives. Certains parents le préfèrent. Pourquoi ne le regarderiez-vous pas avant de décider ?"

"Merci." Henry laissa presque le vendeur s'éloigner mais décida de risquer l'embarras plutôt que de perdre l'aide du vendeur. "Il y a encore une chose dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'un livre sur le sexe homosexuel." Il dit les deux derniers mots dans un murmure, hautement conscient des familles faisant leurs courses pour des livres scolaires dans le magasin.

"Oh," le vendeur parut surpris, mais—dieu merci—pas choqué. "Je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin du livre sur les Sorts Contraceptifs alors."

"Non, j'en ai besoin, pour mon autre fils."

"Hé bien, les propriétaires ne gardent rien de tel dans les rayons—trop de plaintes—mais je peux vous recommander une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui est spécialisée dans les préférences sexuelles inhabituelles, ou une librairie Moldue pas très loin d'ici."

"Je pense que je vais d'abord essayer la librairie Moldue."

-------------------------------

"Ca m'a pris trois librairies différentes pour trouver ce livre," dit Henry tandis qu'il lançait le sac d'une librairie Moldue sur le lit aux pieds de sa femme. "Et à en juger par combien j'étais embarrassé en l'achetant, en discuter avec Sirius va être tout simplement être l'expérience la plus embarrassante de ma vie."

Mary le regarda avec curiosité avant de tirer le livre du sac. Elle arqua un sourcil et commença à tourner les pages. "_Tu vas _discuter de sexe avec Sirius?"

Henry retira ses bottes et s'allongea sur lit à côté de sa femme avec un soupir.

"Nous lui avons dit que c'était sa nouvelle maison, n'est-ce pas? Hé bien, c'est ce que font les parents." Il regarda l'illustration sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. "Au moins les illustrations ne bougent pas."

- Fin –

**Note** : il existe un deuxième chapitre, qui arrivera bientôt. Le père de James y découvre que son fils et ses amis font d'autres cachotteries… Je tiens à remercier vivement **Shinia Marina **de m'avoir corrigé tout ça. Elle a aussi corrigé 'Paternit', le dernier one-shot de cette série (il y en a 4, et seul 'Gagner un fils ' a deux chapitres. Je ferai bientôt les autres, pour poster 'Paternit' en dernier.

Shinia Marina est une excellente beta, qui fait des commentaires drôles et pointus, et qui pense à tous les détails. Je lui dois beaucoup !!

Enfin, il y a un seul problème : elle comme moi ne sommes pas bilingue, alors… Qui sait comment traduire la poudre « **Medean** » ?


	2. chapitre deux

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: Sirius et James appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai donné des noms aux parents de James, mais sinon, ils lui appartiennent aussi

**Note de la traductrice** : tout est à elles ! et le super coup de pouce vent de **Shinia marina**… dont j'adore toujours les commentaires, qui sont pour moi seule, hé,h

**Gagner un fils, chapitre deux**

Les Catapultes de Caerphilly contre les Faucons de Falmouth—respectivement les équipes favorites de James et Sirius. Le match tombait juste entre le retour de Hong Kong de Sirius et le retour des garçons à Poudlard. C'était pratiquement comme si le destin lui disait, "Je n'aurais pas pu arranger ça plus parfaitement pour vous, alors vous feriez mieux d'acheter des tickets." Henry Potter savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter avec le destin, surtout si ça lui donnait une excuse pour voir un match de Quidditch.

Il voulut d'abord acheter quatre tickets, mais pensa à Remus et Peter juste à temps. La mère de Remus n'avait probablement pas les moyens d'emmener son fils à un match. Les parents de Peter pouvaient avoir les moyens, mais son père ne semblait jamais passer beaucoup de temps avec son fils, et sa mère n'avait pas l'air être du genre fan de Quidditch. Peter n'avait probablement pas été à beaucoup de matchs de Quidditch professionnels non plus. Ce fut donc six tickets.

Henry mit les tickets en éventail dans sa main et les agita sous le nez de sa femme. "A quel point est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda t-il.

"Plutôt un peu—_si_ il y en a un pour moi," répliqua t-elle.

"Bien sûr, ma chère Poursuivette."

"Je n'étais pas Poursuivette ; j'étais Poursuiveuse. Tu devrais t'en rappeler. J'étais celle qui lançait les Souaffles devant toi alors que tu _essayais_ de jouer gardien." Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et tendit la main pour prendre les tickets.

Henry les leva au-dessus de sa tête, hors de sa portée. "'Essayais?' Peut-être que je n'ai pas de ticket pour toi, après tout."

Mary sourit, posa le livre sur la table à côté du sofa et se leva pour enrouler ses bras autour de son mari. "Tu étais un formidable gardien. Gryffondor était l'équipe la plus stimulante à laquelle nous ayons fait face." Il baissa les tickets et elle ferma la main sur eux. "Mais nous avons toujours gagné la Coupe de Quidditch plus de fois que vous."

"Seulement si tu comptes ta septième année,"souligna Henry, "ce que je ne fais pas parce que c'était après que j'ai quitté l'école."

" Eeeh… berk," fit James sur le ton de la conversation quand il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du perchoir des hiboux. "Des manifestations publiques d'affection parentale. Je ne devrais pas être exposé à des choses aussi tordues." Il commença à attacher une lettre à la patte d'un des hiboux.

"Bon, si tu ne veux pas me voir embrasser cette adorable petite Serdaigle," déclara Henry, "peut-être ne voudras-tu pas non plus venir avec nous au prochain match des Catapultes."

"Les Catapultes!" James abandonna sa tentative d'attacher la lettre et pivota pour leur faire face avec un grand sourire. Puis son visage s'affaissa légèrement. "Hum, leur match est après le retour de Sirius—"

"J'ai un ticket pour lui aussi, et aussi pour Remus et Peter," le rassura Henry. Mary tendit les tickets à leur fils.

"Cool," souffla-t-il en louchant sur les tickets. "De bons sièges. Ramène-moi ça, Ollie," dit-il au hibou, et il détacha la lettre. "Je vais ajouter cette nouvelle à ma lettre pour Remus."

----------------------

Bien que le match soit censé commencer à onze heures, les différents Portoloins menant les spectateurs au stade étaient échelonnés à travers la matinée. Les Potters étaient un groupe suffisamment important pour qu'ils aient leur propre Portoloin et ils avaient d'assez bons sièges pour que leurs horaires de transport se situent seulement deux heures avant et après le match. Les tickets VIP permettaient aux spectateurs d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette directement au stade, mais c'étaient les seuls autorisés à le faire. Si tous les spectateurs tentaient de faire ainsi sur le site, ils boucheraient complètement le réseau de Cheminette.****

Avec un départ à 8:54 du matin, "fichtrement trop tôt pour un Samedi matin," selon James, James avait insisté sur la nécessité absolue que ses amis arrivent le Vendredi soir. Mary et Henry avaient bien sûr approuvé. Ils avaient réalisé que cela éliminerait l'inquiétude de voir un des garçons être en retard le Samedi et de manquer le Portoloin.

La question des lits avait posé un léger problème, tout du moins pour Henry. Dans le passé, ils avaient toujours mis les garçons par paire, deux dans la chambre de James et deux dans la chambre d'invité près du couloir, à présent chambre de Sirius. Quelque part, l'idée de caser un des garçons dans la même chambre que Sirius semblait inappropriée à Henry. Il serait assez facile d'en mettre trois dans la chambre de James. Il pourrait transformer le bureau de James en lits superposés au lieu d'un lit supplémentaire assez facilement. Mais cela ferait comprendre aux deux autres adolescents qu'ils ne les voulaient pas dans la même chambre que Sirius, et _ça_ c'était un problème puisqueni Remus ni Peter ne savaient que Sirius était gay. Mais quand il essaya d'en discuter avec Mary tandis qu'ils se préparaient à aller se coucher un soir, elle le regarda avec stupéfaction.

"Tu ne veux pas que Sirius partage une chambre avec un des autres?" demanda t-elle avec incrédulité. "Tu réalises qu'ils partagent une chambre à l'école?"

"Oui, chérie, je n'avais pas oublié."

"Alors quelle est la différence?" demanda t-elle en se lavant le visage. Puis elle rencontra son regard dans le miroir "Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne veux pas de lui dans le dortoir non plus?"

"Non," répondit-il avec hésitation. En fait, il aurait probablement préféré que Sirius ne soit pas dans le même dortoir que les autres garçons, mais pas aussi fort qu'actuellement, au point où il essayait de trouver une autre solution en faisant d'autres arrangements.

"Alors quelle est la différence?" demanda-t-elle encore.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ça ne me semble pas bien de mettre un des garçons dans sa chambre, c'est tout."

"Oh franchement, Henry, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait sauter sur un de ses amis au moment où les portes se ferment."

"Je sais."

"Ou ramper dans le lit avec lui au milieu de la nuit."

"Je sais."

"Et si tu t'inquiètes que Sirius se rince l'œil pendant que ses compagnons de chambre se déshabillent," dit-elle en sortant de la sale de bain pour se rendre au lit, "Je dirais encore, 'dortoir.'"

"Je sais." Ronchonna-t-il cette fois.

Mary éclata de rire. "C'est _ça_ qui t'embête." Elle tira une chemise de nuit d'un tiroir et commença à se déshabiller.

"Pense ce que tu veux," répondit Henry en commençant aussi à se dévêtir. "Si une camarade fille venait dormir ici, est-ce que tu te sentirais bien de la mettre dans la chambre de James?"

Mary rit encore. "Elle serait mieux dans la chambre de Sirius—sauf que nous devrions nous inquiéter pour ce pauvre Sirius. Tu as vu la façon dont ces filles lui bavaient dessus à son anniversaire."

Henry ignora la digression. "Et c'est pire parce que Remus et Peter ne _savent_ pas. Au moins avec un garçon et une fille qui sont juste amis, elle saura le jeter de la pièce avant qu'elle se change. Remus ou Peter ne penseront pas à faire ça avec Sirius. Et ne dis pas, 'Dortoir,' encore. Le dortoir n'est pas de notre ressort. Je veux juste parler de ce qu'il y a sous notre toit."

"La solution est toute simple," dit Mary tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts sur son bras nu. "Nous mettrons Sirius dans la chambre de James et les deux autres prendront la chambre d'amis. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir mis quelqu'un qui 'ne sait pas' dans la même chambre que Sirius."

"Oh formidable," dit-il avec facétie, "Je me sens _tellement_ mieux en mettant _mon fils _avec lui." C'était la meilleure solution et ils le savaient tous deux. Mary rit de nouveau en voyant l'expression résignée sur son visage. "Et enlève ta main de ma cuisse, traîtresse. Voilà que je me soucie de la vertu de notre fils et tu te moques de moi." Mais il éteignit les bougies sans s'être habillé.

"Henry?" demanda-t-elle comme il embrassait son cou. "As-tu imaginé que Remus ou Peter puissent être gay?" Et il commença à la chatouiller en guise de vengeance.

--------------------

"Cinq heures et demi, Moony!" clama Sirius au moment où le Portoloin les ramenait chez les Potters.

"Je sais, Sirius. J'étais là, tu te rappelles?" répondit Remus avec un sourire hébété.

"Quatre cent soixante à—quel était le score des Faucons déjà?" demanda James.

"Trois cent soixante-dix," répondit fièrement Sirius. "Ce qui signifie que nous étions vainqueur jusqu'à ce que le Vif d'Or soit attrapé."

"Mais le Vif _a ét_ attrapé," glissa Peter avec un sourire, "par—" Il regarda James pour finir le constat triomphant.

"Par Owen Thomas des Catapultes de Caerphilly!" James lança ses poings en l'air.

La bonne humeur de Sirius ne pouvait être diminuée par une aussi petite chose que perdre. "Mais tu dois admettre que l'Attrapeur des Faucons a fait un boulot _fantastique_ en défense, en gardant Thomas éloigné du Vif pendant cinq heures et demi!"

"Dommage qu'il n'ait pas attrapé ce stupide machin lui-même," taquina Remus avec un sourire.

Sirius écarta la raillerie d'un geste. "C'était l'Attrapeur de réserve. McKinnon sera de retour au prochain match, et ils seront de nouveau imbattables."

"Contre qui ils jouent la prochaine fois?" demanda James. "Les Cannons?" Et les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour dîner, Maman?"

"Donne-moi une demi-seconde. Je viens juste de rentrer avec vous autres, tu te souviens?" fit-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

"Je vais donner un coup de main," dit Sirius en sautant du sofa sur lequel il venait juste de s'asseoir.

"Moi aussi," dit Remus en suivant Sirius dans la cuisine.

James secoua la tête. "Je te jure, Peter, Sirius passe presque plus de temps dans la cuisine que ma mère. Je pensais qu'il essayait juste d'être serviable afin que mes parents n'aient pas d'arrière-pensées pour le laisser vivre ici, mais il dit qu'en fait il _aime_ cuisiner. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire chez lui, alors—"

"Et bien c'est typique de Sirius, pas vrai? Il veut faire ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire."

"Ça à l'air typique de James pour moi," commenta Henry.

"Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils s'entendent si bien?" demanda Peter.

"James, viens mettre la table!" appela sa mère de la cuisine.

James soupira dramatiquement, attrapa Peter par la manche et le tira dans la cuisine. Henry ramassa un parchemin posé au pied du perchoir des hiboux et lut rapidement le message. Cela nécessitait une réponse mais pouvait attendre après le dîner, il se dirigea donc dans la bibliothèque pour poser la lettre sur le bureau. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, James mettait la table, Remus et Sirius préparaient une salade, Mary sortait un plat chaud du fourconstruit dans le mur de la cheminée et Peter était accroupi devant le feu, sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

"J'ai dit à Remus et Peter qu'ils pouvaient rester aussi cette nuit," expliqua Mary. "Julia a déjà dit 'Oui' et Peter est en train de demander à sa mère."

------------------------

Quand James et ses amis descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, Henry et Mary avaient déjà mangé. Elle était sortie travailler dans le jardin. Il avait lu la moitié de l'édition du Dimanche de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et retournait à la cuisine pour une autre tasse de thé.

"Où est Remus?" demanda-t-il en regardant les trois adolescents silencieux et échevelés.

"Toujours endormi," répondit Peter. "Il n'est pas du genre lève-tôt."

"A quelle heure vous êtes-vous couché hier soir?"

"Ne demande pas," répliqua James. "On va toujours jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il à ses amis.

"Tu sais que j'attends que ça," assura Sirius. "Ça dépend de Peter et la Belle au Bois Dormant."

Henry remplit sa tasse et laissa les adolescents à leurs plans. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le bruit d'un des nouveaux feux d'artifice chinois de Sirius venant de l'étage indiqua que les autres avaient décidé qu'il était temps de réveiller Remus. Cinq minutes après, Henry pensa qu'il serait prudent d'aller faire un tour en haut et de vérifier que le feu d'artifice n'avait causé aucun dommage qu'il ait besoin de réparer.

Comme il atteignait le haut des escaliers, Sirius était juste en train de sortir de la chambre d'ami et enfilait une chemise rouge par-dessus le tee-shirt gris des Faucons qu'il portait déjà. Comme il fermait la porte, il sourit à Henry et fit signe de silence avec un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Sirius! Est-ce que t'as encore pris ma chemise?" cria Remus à travers la porte close.

Sirius éclata de rire et dirigea vers les escaliers. "Tu peux prendre une des miennes, Re," lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "Regarde dans l'armoire."

"Mais les tiennes sont neuves ; la mienne est en loque," se plaignit Remus en sortant dans le couloir vêtu uniquement d'une paire de jeans. Il aperçut Henry et ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique. Remus recula immédiatement dans la chambre et ferma la porte, mais c'était trop tard. Remus était couvert de cicatrices, et Henry les avait vu.

Henry jeta un œil à Sirius, se tenant toujours en haut des escaliers. Sirius sourit encore, mais ses yeux étaient aussi apeurés que ceux de Remus. Cela avait été assez choquant de réaliser que Sirius avait été battu—l'idée que quelqu'un faisait ça à un enfant était aberrante—mais cela collait avec l'image des parents de Sirius pour Henry. Il avait observé la façon dont les Blacks traitaient leur fils, réclamant l'obéissance, refusant l'affection, alors l'idée qu'ils soient violents n'était pas si difficile à accepter. Mais Julia Lupin était l'extrême opposé. Elle avait toujours semblée être une mère soucieuse et protectrice. Pourtant, les cicatrices, les plus anciennes à demi effacées et les nouvelles marques rouges, étaient là.

"J'ai toujours emprunté les vêtements de Remus et James," disait Sirius, espérant qu'Henry n'ait pas remarqué les cicatrices de Remus. "Mes parents ne me laissaient pas acheter de fringues Moldues, et si j'en achetais, ils me les prenaient. Mais j'adore en porter. C'est pourquoi j'en ai acheté quelques-unes dès que mon oncle m'a envoyé un peu d'argent. Mais j'ai pas pu résister à prendre ça aujourd'hui, juste pour rigoler—"

"Sirius," dit Henry sur un ton d'avertissement, "arrête." Il frappa à la porte de Remus.

"Entrez," dit Remus. Henry ouvrit la porte et trouva Remus assis, raide, sur le bord d'un des lits, portant la chemise bleue à manches longues qu'il avait porté la veille Il avait même repoussé les manches jusqu'au milieu de ses mains qu'il serrait à en avoir les articulations blanches.****

"Comment t'es-tu fait ces cicatrices, Remus?" demanda Henry en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit. Remus leva les yeux, mais pas sur Henry : il regardait vers le couloir et Sirius. Les yeux de Remus réclamaient de l'aide à Sirius. Cela plus qu'autre chose suggéra à Henry qu'il avait correctement jugé la situation. S'il y avait eu une innocente explication, Remus se serait expliqué. A la place, il regardait vers l'autre victime maltraitée pour l'aider à trouver un mensonge.

"Il a eu un accident quand il était petit," dit Sirius.

"Certaines sont récentes," répliqua Henry sans quitter Remus des yeux, "et je posais la question à Remus."

"JAMES!" hurla Sirius en courant dans les escaliers. "JAMES, OU ES-TU?"

"Peut-être que je devrais partir," fit Remus en commençant à fourrer ses affaires dans son sac.

"Remus," Henry essaya de l'arrêter en posant une main sur son bras, mais Remus frémit et fuya le contact—exactement comme Sirius le faisait souvent. "Remus, je ne vais _pas_ te laisser partir jusqu'à ce que tu me parles. S'il te plait dis-moi comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices."

Le bruit de pas précipités signala que Sirius était de retour et qu'il ramenait du renfort cette fois. James courut dans la chambre, immédiatement suivi par Sirius. James s'assit immédiatement à côté de Remus et passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus. Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus de l'autre côté.

"Remus est mon ami," dit James avec défi. "C'est notre ami."

C'était tellement complètement hors du sujet que cela perturba Henry pendant un moment. Il regarda son fils avec confusion. James avait indubitablement soupçonné que Sirius était battu longtemps avant de parler de ses soupçons à ses parents, mais à la fin, il leur avait dit, et cela avait été pour le mieux. _"Pourquoi James ne nous a jamais rien dit à propos des cicatrices de Remus?"_ s'interrogea Henry.

"Voudrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de si urgent, James?" demanda Mary en suivant Peter dans la chambre.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans la pièce, si bien qu'Henry décida d'ignorer tous les autres pour se concentrer sur Remus seul. "Remus, je veux juste t'aider. S'il te plait dis-moi comment tu as eu ces cicatrices."

"Oh seigneur," fit soudain Sirius. "Il pense que ta mère te bat."

Remus regarda Sirius, puis de nouveau Henry. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non, pas ma mère."

_"Son père?"_ se demanda Henry. _"Mais les parents de Remus se sont séparés quand il était jeune et certaines des cicatrices sont visiblement récentes."_

"Alors comment, mon cœur?" demanda Mary en s'asseyant à côté d'Henry et en faisant face aux garçons.

"Comme a dit Sirius, j'ai eu un accident quand j'avais cinq ans."

"Certaines ont l'air récentes," souligna de nouveau Henry.

"Elles sont auto-infligées," dit James. Remus baissa les yeux de honte.

"Puis-je voir?" demanda Mary. Remus hésita et puis remonta une de ses manches. Son avant-bras était entre-croisé de plusieurs vieilles cicatrices—pouvant effectivement provenir d'un accident d'enfance—et de quelques vilaines nouvelles cicatrices rouges. Elles étaient de forme déchiquetées et irrégulières, et Henry avait du mal à imaginer comment Remus puisse se blesser de cette manière—que ce soit seul ou par sa mère. Remus rabaissa la manche de sa chemise.

"Je ne blesse jamais personne d'autre," dit doucement Remus.

"Juste lui-même," ajouta Peter.

Remus se sauva soudainement de la pièce et un instant plus tard ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

"Tout est très simple," déclara Sirius avec une soudaine autorité. "Remus a eu un très grave accident quand il avait cinq ans et il en est presque mort. Le mariage de ses parents a complètement périclité après ça, au point que son père est parti après moins d'un an. Remus se reproche le départ de son père et tout ce qui ne va pas depuis. Maintenant il se blesse lui-même régulièrement."

"Mais il y a bien un moyen de le faire arrêter," dit Mary. Elle semblait croire l'histoire de Sirius, mais Henry n'était pas convaincu. Sirius avait débité l'histoire bien trop facilement après l'hésitation précédente et le retard.

"Tout autre a renoncé à essayer de l'aider, mais on trouvera un moyen," insista Sirius en regardant en direction de James et Peter. Ils hochèrent la tête en approbation.

"Tu es un très bon menteur, Sirius," déclara Henry. "Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas la vérité pour une fois?"

"C'était la vérité," dit James, "simplement pas l'entière vérité."

"Es-tu sûr qu'on peut leur dire?" demanda Peter.

James hocha la tête. "L''accident' qu'a eu Remus—il a été attaqué par un loup-garou."

Le premier instinct d'Henry fut de cataloguer ça comme une énorme histoire inventé par l'imagination de son fils. Les attaques de loup-garous étaient rares, et les survivants encore plus rares. Les quelques personnes qui avaient survécu l'avaient fait en s'enfuyant, en se mettant en lieu sûr avant que le loup-garou ne puisse les attraper. Mais si Remus avait "à peine survécu", cela signifiait que le loup-garou l'avait attrapé, l'avait mordu, l'avait—infecté.

James sourit sombrement à ses parents quand il vit qu'ils avaient compris. "Les auto-mutilations—il se les fait quand la lune est pleine."

"Mais vous tous et les autres élèves—ça n'est pas sûr—" commença à dire Mary.

"Ça?" répéta Sirius avec colère.

"Elle veut dire que _ça_ n'est pas sûr pour nous d'être avec _lui_ lors de la pleine lune," dit rapidement James à Sirius. Puis il expliqua à ses parents, "Le Professeur Dumbledore a arrangé un endroit à Pré-Au-Lard où il peut aller pour la pleine lune. Il ne peut pas sortir et seuls quelques membres de l'équipe professorale savent y aller. Nous sommes complètement en sécurité."

"Le seul qui ne soit pas en sécurité, c'est Remus," ajouta Peter. "Il se mutile, salement."

"Excusez-moi," fit Sirius en passant entre James et ses parents. "Je vais voir Remus."

"Comment salement?" demanda Mary. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre la main d'Henry ; les siennes étaient glacées.

James haussa les épaules. "Remus et Madame Pomfresh arrangent ça, mais quelque fois c'est vraiment moche. Quand on a fait des recherches sur les loup-garous, Sirius a découvert un Registre des Loup-garous rapportant que les trois causes principales de décès étaient 'décès causé par un autre,' 'automutilations durant la pleine lune', et 'suicide', dans cet ordre."

Plusieurs moments de silence complet suivirent cette déclaration, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain quand Remus réapparut.

"Ça va?" entendirent-ils Sirius demander doucement. "C'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais pas encore pris le petit-déjeuner." Silence et puis, "James leur a dit."

Remus réapparut alors à la porte de la chambre, l'air assez pâle. Sirius se tint juste à côté de lui. Tous deux regardaient les deux adultes avec angoisse. "Préférez-vous que je parte maintenant?" demanda Remus. "J'ai juste besoin de prendre mon sac."

Mary serra la main de Henry. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, Remus?" demanda t-elle. "Et puis demande à ta mère si elle veut venir pour discuter avec Henry et moi."

Les quatre garçons échangèrent des regards puis se dirigèrent en silence vers les escaliers. James passa également la porte avant de revenir sur ses pas et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. "Merci pour ne pas réagir de manière excessive," dit-il à ses parents.

"Dis-moi juste, James," fit Henry, "est-ce que tes amis ont d'autres secrets que nous avons besoin de savoir?"

"Non, c'est tout." Puis il sourit. "Pour l'instant."

-FIN-

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Merci, merci, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que mysid viendra jeter un coup d'œil et aimera aussi !

**Fenice** : oui, Medée, pourquoi pas, mais quels seraient les effets de cette poudre ?

**tetedenoeud, Lisandra, gaelle griffondor, Pitite maraudeuse, Christine, Prudence-moony, muliphen**: merci énormément de vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'aime tellement les fics de mysid que je voulais les faire partager. Si vous pouvez, allez lui laisser une review, elle est dans mes favoris.

**Mydaya** : pas de discussion sur le sexe, le propos n'est pas là…. J'espère que ce chap t'a quand même plus

**Shinrin** : oui, il est excellent le papa de James !

Il y aura une suite à cette fic, c'est un one-shot intitulé 'La soirée de fiançailles' (Sirius et Remus s mettent ensemble). Ensuite, c'est 'Tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire' (ou comment le dire à tout le monde) et enfin 'Paternit' (où se pose la question des enfants pour la petite bande).


End file.
